If I Ever Leave
by MelodiousTunes
Summary: Lyra is asking Ethan a strange question and when it actually comes true Ethan can't bear it. (I don't know any good summary sooo... yeah.) One-shot. Lyra x Ethan Soulsilver/Heartgold
**MusicIsTheWorld:** Hi everyone! This is my first Pokèmon fanfic so don't hate ok? This is a Lyra x Ethan fanfic and I will make another one for Lyra x Silver if I get good reviews on this one ok? Since I have no one to do a disclaimer I think I'll have to call up my trusty stuffed elephant Lumpy. (Don't judge. I named this elephant when I was 3.)

 **Lumpy:** MusicIsTheWorld doesn't own Pokèmon or any of it's characters. Please enjoy this one-shot for what it is and please no hateful reviews.

 **MusicIsTheWorld:** AWWWW! Isn't Lumpy adorable? X3 *cuddles Lumpy*

 **Lumpy:** Oof. You're squeezing to hard!

 **MusicIsTheWorld:** *squeezes even harder*

* * *

One spring day Ethan and Lyra were sitting under a tree watching their pokemon play in a meadow near Cherrygrove City. Soft breezes blew through the meadow making the grass dance. Ethan was resting using Lyra's lap as a pillow and Lyra was listening to music nodding her head to the beat.

"Hey Lyra." Ethan opened one eye and looked at Lyra who was still nodding her head to the music. Her brown pigtails bobbed up and down. Ethan sighed then pulled out an earbud from her ear. Lyra abruptly stopped nodding her head to give Ethan a glare. Ethan grinned then stuck the earbud in to listen to the music. He immediately smirked. The song was one of Lyra's favorites; Hello New World. (From one of my favorite animes Aikatsu, I'll put in a link below.) Even though she couldn't understand the lyrics - it was in japanese - she still loved it. She said it was catchy. Lyra caught the look and stuck out her tongue then turned away.

"Lyra tell me a joke." Lyra looked disdainfully down at Ethan.

"Why? You know I make horrible jokes." said Lyra. Ethan smirked.

"So I can tease you about how bad your jokes are." Lyra scowled. She stared out at their pokemon playing happily in the swaying grass. Her scowl slowly turned into a mischievous grin.

"Flareon! Come here for a sec." Ethan's eyes went wide.

"Uhhh Lyra? Are you going to do what I think you're going to do? Lyra?" Lyra didn't answer, she was too busy whispering to her Flareon.

"Ok ready?" Lyra asked.

"Flaarree." Flareon answered then turned toward Ethan. Lyra stood up to get out of the way.

"Alright let's go!" Ethan shrieked as a plume of flame hit his hair and set it on fire.

"AHHHH! MARILL! HELP ME!" Ethan screamed. He was running around in circles trying to put out the flame. Marill came running to help but started laughing when it saw it's trainer's hair. When it got over it's fit of giggles Marill shot a jet of water at Ethan's head instantly putting out the flame. By then Lyra and Flareon were rolling on the ground in hysterics. This time it was Ethan who scowled.

"That was not fun Lyra."

"But... your face!" Lyra collapsed into another fit of giggles. "It was priceless!" Ethan's face softened then he started laughing too.

"Yeah, I guess I did overreact a bit."

"You did!" Lyra calmed down and started petting Flareon. "Hey Ethan can I ask you something?" Ethan stared at Lyra. Her face had turned serious and her tone of voice sounded like she meant business.

"Of course. You know you can ask me anything."

"I-if I ever leave what would you do?" Lyra stopped petting Flareon to stare up at Ethan. Ethan sat next to Lyra and Flareon crawled out of Lyra's arms to climb into Ethan's lap. Ethan smiled and ruffled it's hair. He then looked up into Lyra's brown eyes.

"I would follow you of course." Lyra laughed.

"Then you'd be a stalker. But seriously what would you do and you can't say that you'd follow me stalker."

"I don't know what I'd do. I can't imagine a world without you bestie." Ethan gave Lyra a warm smile and recieved one in return.

"Yeah. I couldn't imagine a world without you either." Lyra turned away and unknown to Ethan her eyes turned sad.

* * *

 _A week later:_

"Typhlosion flame charge!"

"Togekiss dodge it!"

An explosion of flame erupted in the middle of the battlefield. Lyra and Ethan covered their faces to prevent any dirt from getting in their eyes. When the dust cleared Typhlosion and Togekiss were still up and running.

"Not bad considering you never had a pokemon battle in like a month." Lyra called across the battlefield to Ethan.

"Well I think I'm doing pretty well against the new pokemon champion of Johto and top performer of Sinnoh." Ethan retorted. "Typlosion flamethrower!"

"Togekiss dodge it then use aurora beam!" The column of fire passed under Togekiss as it dodged the attack. When safely out of reach a ball of power started forming in front of Togekiss's outstretched wings.

"Now!" Lyra called and the ball exploded toward Typhlosion. When it hit the pokemon fireworks came shooting out creating a beautiful display.

"Typhlosion!" Ethan called and ran toward his fainted pokemon. Typhlosion groaned and slowly opened it's eyes. Ethan breathed a sigh of relief. "You did well get some rest." Ethan extracted a pokemon from his belt and a beam of red light shot out toward Typhlosion. When the beam retracted Typhlosion was safely in it's pokeball.

"Not bad Ethan. A bit rusty but not bad." Ethan turned toward Lyra and smiled.

"I know." Ethan said jokingly. Lyra didn't smile.

"Ethan remember that day in the meadow last week?"

"Yeah what about it."

"What is your answer now to my question I asked back then." Ethan stopped and stared at Lyra for a long time. He was starting to realize that Lyra was probably trying to tell him something.

"I'm not changing my answer. Why?" Lyra stared at him for a moment then shook her head.

"No reason Ethan. No reason."

* * *

 _Two weeks later:_

Ethan was tired. Working for Professer Elm was hard and exhausting. Luckily his house was nearby and soon he could be in his comfy bed sleeping. But before he opened the door he saw something in his mailbox. Curious he went to go see what it was. It was a letter addressed to him from Lyra. He opened it and what he read shocked him.

 _Dear my best friend Ethan,_

 _I'll be going away to a different region to infiltrate a Team Rocket base. I am sorry for not telling you earlier but this is_ _something_

 _I didn't want you to know until I actually left. I know you've been busy working for Prof. Elm and I didn't want you to_ _feel sad or_

 _worried for me when I was getting ready to leave. You should know by now that I can take of myself just fine. I promise to come_

 _back in two years time but if there's any changes I'll make sure to send you mail addressing the matter. If neither of these things_

 _heppen then you have a reason to worry. :P By now I'll be halfway to my destination so please don't try to follow me. Promise me_

 _that you'll always work hard to be the best you can be._

 _Love,_

 _Lyra_

 _P.S. Don't worry about me. As I said a million times before when we were traveling together I can take care of myself._

Ethan crumpled the letter and hurled it at the ground. How could she? How could Lyra do this to him?

* * *

 _One year later:_

 _Dear Ethan,_

 _As I promised I sent you a letter telling you what is going to happen now. I successfully infiltrated Team Rocket's base and they_

 _are now no longer a threat to us. Yay! But I was also offered a place in the pokemon competitions in the Kalos region. This_

 _opportunity is too good to pass up. I really hope you understand where I'm coming from. I promise that I will be back home in_

 _about a year or two when the competitions are over. Please wish me luck!_

 _Love,_

 _Lyra_

* * *

 _One and a half years later:_

Lyra took a deep breath then knocked on Ethan's bedroom door.

"Ethan? It's me Lyra. I'm back from Kalos!" At the sound of Lyra's voice the door flew open and Ethan tackled Lyra in a bear hug.

"Lyra! I've missed you so much!" Ethan cried. When the words settled in though Ethan's face started to turn pink. "Ahem, I mean that everyone missed you, not just me."

"Uhuh. Yeah right." Lyra smiled at the blushing Ethan and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to the meadow!"

 _Timeskip: At the meadow_

"Um Lyra? Can I tell you something?" Ethan asked.

"Sure!" Lyra picked up her Dratini and turned towards Ethan. "What is it?"

"Remember that question you asked me the last time we were here in the meadow? Well I think I have an answer now." Ethna swallowed hard and continued. "I um. I couldn't bear it if you left again." Lyra turned pink and Ethan's face - which was already pink - turned scarlet.

"W-what?"

"I couldn't bear it if you left again! It's been torture when you were gone I missed you so much." Lyra smiled softly.

"I-I missed you too."

"Lyra I-I h-have a confession." Ethan gulped then continued. "I'm i-i-in l-love with you." Ethan's face turned beet red when he said those words and he turned away not wanting to see Lyra's face.

"I love you too." Surprised Ethan turned back to Lyra and in that second their lips made contact. The kiss was simple yet sweet but Ethan and Lyra savored it. When they broke apart they couldn't meet eachother's eyes.

"Promise not to leave again Lyra?"

"Promise." And with that Ethan kissed her again.

* * *

 **MusicIsTheWorld:** *gag* I literally feel like throwing up I can't believe I wrote that. Nevermind I'm not writing a Lyra x Silver one-shot! Although I might do it if I get more than 10 reviews. For those of you who read my Gakuen Alice fanfic I forgot to add that the poll is located on my profile page so please vote if you didn't already. Write on!

Link to Hello New World: watch?v=J-qhriZLlKo


End file.
